


Home For the Holidays

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Family Chase [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulfield Family, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Mason Caulfield, Parent-Child Dynamics, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Christmas eve morning at the Caulfield house.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Dana Ward
Series: The Family Chase [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Home For the Holidays

Mason laid in bed as the pale December sunlight leaked in through the blinds. He’d turned off his alarm and was soaking up some extra winter break sleep. That is until a pillow hit him square in the face from his doorway. He sat up blinking bleary eyed towards the door, seeing his mom standing there with a laundry basket under her arm. Her long auburn hair pulled back in a bun. 

“Wake up sleepyhead.” She said with a smirk on her face.

He flopped back down on his bed rubbing at his eyes. “Mooooooom. It's the holidays, can’t I just be lazy?”

Dana shifted her basket. “Not today you can’t, we’ve got a flight in four hours.”

Mason turned to look at his mother, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. “Where are we flying on Christmas eve??”

His mother smiled mischievously before walking off and saying, “Seattle.”

The teen scrambled out of bed and ran to the door looking down the hall after his mom. “Yo! For real??”

Dana shouted back from her bedroom. “Yeah for real! Now get showered and start packing!” She poked her head out the door. “Also your mom’s making breakfast.”

Mason ducked back into his room and pumped his fist excitedly. “Fuck yeah!”

“I heard that!” Came Dana’s voice from the other room.

He chuckled as he made his way through the apartment, scratching at the side of his head. He followed the smell of breakfast to the kitchen where his mother was tending a pan on the stove. 

“Morning kiddo.” Max said without looking up from her bacon. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah til Mama threw a couch cushion at me.” He said, kissing her on the top of the head before reaching over her shoulder to grab a waffle and some bacon off the plate on the counter.

“Hey!” She said, swatting at him with a kitchen towel. “Stop that, it’ll be ready in a minute.” 

“Ma, it’s just one waffle.” He said, folding it around the bacon and taking a bite. “It’s not gonna spoil my breakfast or anything.” 

Max faux glared at her son before returning to her sizzling pan. “Yeah not with that bottomless pit you have for a stomach. Did your mom tell you the surprise?”

Mason lit up at that. “Yeah! We’re going to Seattle!” He shoved the rest of the waffle in his mouth, “We spending Christmas with Grandma and Pops?”

“Annnnnnd…” his mom paused dramatically, trying to draw out the suspense.

He shrugged his shoulders, not sure where his mom was going with this. “And?”

“And…” she turned to smile at him. “We’re crashing the Chase’s Christmas party.”

“Yo what??” The teen was stunned. “Don’t they go to Oregon every year??”

“Apparently Kate’s dad moved into a smaller house this year.” Max said, putting a few more strips in the pan. “So they’re having it at her house now and Kate texted me to say we’re invited too.”

“Hell yeah!” Mason exclaimed, throwing his arms up. 

His mother turned and pointed at him with her fork. “But don’t go posting about it on instagram or anything, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

He put his hands down, “Yeah that’s cool. I can be stealthy.”

“Good now go shower and start packing and junk.” She said, shooing him away. “And take your shot before we go!” She called as he retreated down the hall.

As she walked into the kitchen Dana called out to him. “And please wear a hoodie that doesn’t have holes in it on the plane this time.” 

Mason stuck his head out of the bathroom, “But Mama, if I pick a hoodie with no holes, how will I put my arms through the sleeves?”

Dana groaned as Mason cackled, retreating back into the bathroom. She turned to poke her wife. “This is your fault. You created this monster.”

Max giggled, turning off the stove and setting down her fork. “I take full responsibility and regret nothing.” 

The taller woman wrapped her arms around her wife. “Yeah me neither. We did a pretty good job.”

“Yeah,” Max sunk into the embrace, “He’s a pretty great kid.”

“Hey Moms...” They both looked up as Mason came striding back in the room with Max’s old Polaroid in his hands. He got behind them and put his arm around Max, holding the camera out in front of them. “Say ‘Merry Christmas’.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's enough tooth-rotting fluff for the day.  
> I hope you all liked meeting the other LiS kid in this future fic AU!
> 
> <3


End file.
